Cardassia
}} Cardassia (also known as Cardassia Prime) is a planet, the homeworld of the Cardassian civilization and capital planet of the Cardassian Union. Cardassia is the sixth planet in the Cardassia star system in the Cardassia sector of the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant. Cardassia Prime is one of three habitable planets in the Cardassian system and has three moons, the inner-most of which is Letau, and one of which is known as the Blind Moon. ::The Star Trek Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game Narrator's Toolkit states that Cardassia Prime is the third planet of the star system. The Star Trek Roleplaying Game Player's Guide states that Cardassia Prime is the third planet in an eight planet system. History :See also Cardassian history. The Hebitians The Hebitians were the first civilization to rise on Cardassia. They were a sophisticated, sustainable, self-sufficient society and worshiped the deity Oralius. The Hebitian society eventually fell when Cardassia suffered catastrophic climate change, disease killed millions and the people lost their faith becoming militaristic and expansionist - the Cardassians ( ). The Cardassian Union In the need to feed the population Cardassia became the center of an interstellar empire. Several agricultural colonies were established with the sole purpose of providing food to the impoverished population. ( ) ( ) In 2372 Cardassia Prime came close to being conquered by the Klingon Empire. The invasion was only halted when Chancellor Gowron was convinced the resulting war with the Federation and Cardassians would be playing into the Dominions' hands. ( ) Dominion War In 2373 Cardassia joined the Dominion and for the next 2 years functioned as their capital in the Alpha Quadrant.( ). Post-Dominion War recovery At the end of the Dominion War in retaliation for the Cardassians betrayal, the Dominion decimated much of Cardassia resulting in millions of deaths and the destruction of much of the infrastructure. The clean up process took a great deal of time and there were still corpses on the streets for weeks after the Dominion withdrawal. A democratic government led by Alon Ghemor rose up in the aftermath. ( , ) The Federation invested heavily in restoring Cardassia, efforts like the Andak project attempted to restore Cardassia to it's greener past. ( ) In 2377 Gul Kentar amassed a large military force, and while the bulk of the Federation's fleet was in the Delta Quadrant conducting a counter attack in response to a recent Borg incursion, made a sneak attack on the Federation's reserve fleet in the Pearl Nebula. This provoked the Klingon Empire to launch a campaign against the Cardassian forces under Kentar. After a number of offensives the Klingons pushed Kentar's forces all the way back to the Cardassia system and took control of Cardassia Prime and the rest of the planets in the system. With Kentar's forces crushed the Cardassian leadership requested a truce, which was negotiated by Chancellor Martok himself, before the Klingon forces moved out of the system in pursuit of last remnants of Gul Kentar's rebellion in the Hubrik system. ( ) In 2385, after 10 years, Allied forces began the process of withdrawing from Cardassia Prime. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Geography Cardassia was warmer and darker than other class M worlds like Bajor or Earth.( ) In the past much of Cardassia was covered with lush green, thick forests with heavy rainfall. However, an atmospheric calamity of unknown origin befell the planet at the time, which led to centuries of drought. The remaining forests were cut down by shortsightedness and the once fertile soil over farmed to create dust bowl conditions. By the 24th century much of the surface was covered in desert, dry scrub and moorland. Only a small patch of rain forest remained on the Ba'aten Peninsula. ( ). The once verdant forests were forgotten by later generations of Cardassians, though members of the Oralian Way had records of it present within the Recitations that showed the paradise their home world once was. ( }}) Following the Dominion War dust storms were common across the planet, including in Cardassia City. Summers were extremely hot and winters freezing cold. Autumn and spring were short, and heralded by several days of rain. ( |The Crimson Shadow}}) Cities and settlements * Cardassia City (Capital) * Lakarian City * Lakat * Culat Regions * Mekar Wilderness * Morfan Province :* Ba'aten Peninsula :* Morfan Sea * Rogarin Province * Andak Structural Landmarks * Central University * University of Culat * Imperial Plaza Lifeforms Flora * Edosian Orchid * Indigo sunsearcher * Mekarian sawtooth * Mekla * Ithian tree Fauna By the 2350s, there were very few remaining animals on Cardassia that were larger than the Cardassian humanoids themselves. As far as Iliana Ghemor knew, only the scant remaining species of deep-sea leviathans were larger than men. ( ) Other animals included: * * Brangwa * Desert Regnar * Gettle * Gutfish * Hevrit * Honge * Plaktar * Redrat * Sleg Corgan * Taspar * Vole * Wompat Appendices Connections References * External link * category:planets category:cardassian worlds category:alpha Quadrant planets category:sixth planets category:cardassia system